


Calm breathes

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, No it's not a love triangle, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta is a blooming fencer and Astrid is a rising ballet dancer, they have been friends for years and realized they really loved one another and began a relationship. Because of a competition Liza cannot attend Stri’s performance, but Astrid promises to be there for her competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm breathes

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt, from hetalia yuri week. it's great, hetagirls are great. this is great. my time has come.

_Calm breathes_ , she repeated to herself, _concentrate_. She did not want to lose a point. She’d promised.  She would win this. _Step, parry, counter-attack, lunge, and touch._ It seemed simple. 

Astrid stood looked at her friend with a praying look. She had arrived late to the match, but Elizaveta seemed to be doing very well: 12 to 8 for her.  She prayed for the best and watched as she made another point. It was a surprisingly quick sport, but she loved it. She loved seeing her do something she loved.

By the end of the match she jumped up in joy and cheered with the rest of the crowd as Elizaveta won. She watched as the athletes hugged one another and returned to their teachers, Elizaveta holding a trophy and crying happily as she was hugged tightly. She looked up at Astrid and waved her trophy happily to her. Astrid blushed and laughed to herself. Liza always got over excited when she won something. It was nice.

Astrid waited for the large crowd to leave before she would even join Liza. She wasn’t fond of large crowds like Liza was. She looked at the pictures that she and her had taken over the years on her cell. Her background was from one of their recent trips with Liza in the backdrop happily pointing up to the sky. She smiled happily.

“What are you looking at?” Liza’s happy voice made her jump in shock. When had she sat down next to her? Elizaveta laughed and looked at the pictures on the cell. She smiled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to your show,” she spoke sadly; she had really wanted to see Astrid. She had happened to be casted in one of the lead roles! She remembered how flustered she had been how she kept saying “it’s nothing major Liza don’t worry about it…” but she really _really, **really wanted to go.**_

Astrid looked down with shy contempt and reached into her bag for something. She pulled out a ticket, “Here… Our show got sold out very early, so we were able to pay the theater to reserve the hall for another night. I-I got the tickets as a present for you.” She had rosy nervous cheeks as she handed Liza the ticket. Liza grinned happily as she took Astrid into a hug.

“Thank you so much! I’ll be there, I’ll definitely be there!” she gushed happily as she pulled out her wallet and placed the ticket away safely. “Liza!” Called her mom from down on the floor. “I’ll text you later.” She picked up her bag and ran down the stands. She waved good-bye as she walked out chatting amiably with her mother.

Astrid smiled happily as she watched her leave. She was happy. She looked down to her cell and smiled. It was a good thing she suggested to her teacher to book and extra night. She just wished she had been able to see Liza’s full competition. Liza just seemed happy that she made it. Picking up her bag, she made her way out of the vacant room. 

 

She cuddled her pillow in her room as she looked at the multiple posters of fencers, archers, swimmers as well as ballets. She looked at the charm attached at the end of her phone; Liza had given it to her last summer. It was a sword and a ballet slipper. She grinned. It made her heart skip a beat. 

A chime rang from her phone; it was Liza.

**Silver Knight <3**: Mom said you could stay over after the show tomorrow. I will apologize in advance for… reasons that you will easily understand.

**Prima** : Oh okay! I’ll ask my brother if I can stay, I don’t think he will mind, he seems to like you actually.

**Silver Knight <3**: He doesn’t seem to show it much

**Prima** : This is my brother, he hardly likes anyone, it’s a great honour to not be sassed by him.

**Silver Knight <3**: Omg, Stri.

Anyway I’ll see you tomorrow text me back after your brother gives conformation!! Ilu!!!!!

 

Astrid looked up to see Bash at the door telling her he had just finished supper. She nodded her head to him and texted Liza back. Closing her phone she made her way out of her room and met him downstairs.

It was a quiet supper, Bash gave her a talk that made her shock on her food, but she hid that well. He gave his approval to allow her to stay over. She cried out of joy internally and continued eating her supper with a happy demeanour.

 

 

The next day she checked from the top balcony with a happy attitude, she watched as the room filled with many people. She could easily spot her brother; he was the first one in, as well as Liza, who came just as early as Bash to claim a seat in the front row. She smiled. She seemed to be carrying a large bag. She wondered what exactly was in there.

Everyone was told to get into their places because the show was about to begin. She took a deep breath. Multiple “break a leg!” were whispered to one another.

Elizaveta sat with her bag between her legs on the floor. She waited eagerly for the show to start. She wanted to take pictures, but they had seemed to make it clear no were allowed. When the curtains lifted, she watched as the story commenced.

The show was sleeping beauty. Sometimes during the show she laughed to herself. Some of the things she saw were a bit ridiculous, but she was entranced. The dancers has so much balance and self-control, as well as balance. The costumes and the décor were outstanding, and she couldn’t help, but squeal to herself when she saw Astrid in her costume. It was just _so adorable!!!!!_ If Astrid was in the show, she was there it was a guarantee. She just loved watching her dance. She was glad she was with her.

By the end of the show was taken away and gave a standing ovation with the rest of the audience. The dancers seemed tired, by pushed by adrenaline and happy to have had such a great performance. The dancers took their bows. The curtains started closing and the lights turned back on. Liza stood up, grabbed her bag and decided to see if she could find Stri.

She noticed there weren’t many people, surprisingly, or anyone guarding. Maybe she had found a different way? Or maybe they were expecting visitors. She looked around and searched for Stri’s dressing room. She heard talking from down the hall and knew she was getting close. The smell of hairspray was getting quite strong. She knew she was in the right area. Grabbing her back tighter, she walked confidently to the dressing room.

A boy noticed her, Lovino she remembered her name was, and gave her a confused look. He turned his head to the entrance of the dressing area and called out for Astrid, saying her girlfriend was here. She heard a large sound of ‘ooowwws’ and squeals from boys and girls.

Astrid walked out blushing like a rose. She smiled happily, ran up to her and hugged her. She kissed her on the lips and smiled to her.

“You did great on stage,” she spoke in a soft happy tone.

Astrid smiled and hugged her back, mumbling a soft ‘thank you’.   

“Oh yeah I got you something!” Exclaimed Liza as she pulled reached down for her bag and pulled out her gift. It was a large teddy bear and a covered bouquet of flowers. Her favourites, yellow lilies, were all arranged in the large bouquet. 

“Liza- I… they’re so pretty, thank you, thank you very much.”

Liza smiled as she took Stri’s hand. “It was a true pleasure.” She said warmly. They started walking slowly towards the exit when Lovino called out to them. 

“Astrid! If you forget your bag someone’s going to take it!” 

Astrid stopped in her steps and slowly turned around to face Lovino. She started walking back and went in to get it. She thanked Lovi and waved to him, saying ‘see you next week’.

Liza giggled as they exited. She really did love Astrid. Very dearly.


End file.
